First Fight
by gabriel ricard
Summary: The SECOND Rocky fan fic ever written. This one detailing phillys favourite sons first match. Read up and lemme know what you think.


First Fight

A Rocky fan fic

Written by Gabe Ricard

A lot of people seemed to like my previous _Rocky_ fic _Adrian would have gotten a kick out of that_ and reading back on it I can't quite see why. There was too much cursing, the plot was rehashed and dull blah blah blah. In any event I guess the only appeal it had was that it was the first _Rocky_ fan fic ever written. This fic will really be no different but I figured was a good way to get back into writing after my _Evil Dead_ epic _Evil Dead: Dark Carnival_ (be sure to give that a read when you have the chance) so sit back and enjoy. As always I welcome any and all feedback.

"I dunno Pauly…do you really think this is a good idea?"

Pauly took a long swig from his mysterious brown paper bag and leaned down to tighten Rocky's glove, his hands slipping once or twice as they tied first the glove on his left then the one on his right. "Trust me Rock…you used to fight all the time back in the neighborhood right?"

"Yeah."

"Well…this is the same thing…cept with Boxing gloves. You love boxing Rock so this should be no problem."

"I hope I win…" replied Rocky hanging his head, "I really need the money Pauly you know?"

"I know Rock…that's why I suggested this…you make fifty bucks if you win and twenty-five if you don't." Pauly stumbled a foot back and took another drink from his brown paper bag. "Sides…I know the guy you're fighting…and he's a bum. You'll knock this joker out in…"

"How long Pauly?"

Pauly's eye's widened and he shot around, nearly losing his balance again and in front of him, dressed in shorts and wearing slightly newer gloves stood a man who's mouth was hidden in a thick, black mustache. With long, black hair that looked to be long overdue for a washing. A small beer gut hung over the waist of his shorts. "Slick Rick…I didn't even hear you-"

"Get the hell outta here Pauly…fore I punch your lights out," he gave him one more look up and down and sneered, "I don't think it'd make much of a difference tho."

Pauly's expression remained unchanged as he took finished off his brown paper bag and tossed the glass aside and slowly walked out, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Slick Rick looked over at Rocky and it would seem as if he was trying to suppress laughter. "Jesus Christ Balboa what the hell are you doin here? since when are you a fighter?"

"Since now…I guess," replied Rocky looking down.

Slick Rick must have decided he was through suppressing laughter as he threw back his head and laughed, "I was worried I'd have a tough fight tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Hell I thought I'd have to fight The Spider or something!" he laughed again and turned to leave, "See you in the ring Rock," he walked away snickering.

Rocky glared, "I'm gonna knock that guy out…" he said to himself standing up feeling awkward in the gloves and shorts. Rocky's thoughts where interrupted when a man dressed as a priest poked his head into the locker room, "Match time Rocky…ya ready?"

Rocky nodded, "Yeah."

"Great come on out…your lucky tonight."

"That right? How?"

"Well as far as I kin see…the only drunk likely ta throw somethin is Pauly."

"Well that's good…" Rocky threw a few misplaced punches in the air and followed the priest out of the locker room to the ring.

****

In the ring…

Rocky looked around and saw that there where at least 20 people packed into the church that he was fighting. "At least it's close to my house," muttered Rocky climbing into the ring and walking over to the nearest corner but when he got to it a priest jumped up on the ring apron and told him he was in the wrong corner. Rocky said nothing and was redirected to the corner across from that one. 

As he walked to his corner he heard someone scream in drunken stupor, "What the hell is this moron doing in the ring!" Rocky chose not to look up and see who it was. He didn't recognize the voice anyway, which was odd since he knew practically everyone in this part of Philadelphia He stood in his corner and watched as Slick Rick made his way into the ring drawing a few scattered cheers from the crowd. Rick stepped inside and went to his corner throwing a few punches in the air and capping it off by pounding them together. 

The referee, who Rocky recognized as one of the priests, came into the ring and called both men in, shifting his glance between the both of them. "Okay you both…you guys watch boxing so you know the rules," he looked directly at Slick Rick and scowled, "That means YOU Rick. No kicking, no low blows, and break when I tell ya…lets keep it clean FIGHT!"

Rick stood back and looked to be hardly containing his glee, "This is gonna be one of the easiest fights of my entire life,"

"Don't be so sure…" replied Rocky circling Rick as best he could.

"Oh? Let's see how you like this!" Rick stopped allowing Rocky to circle him and came out with a barrage of jabs that caused Rocky to lose his balance and fall over. Rocky quickly got to his feet before the referee could hit two. Without saying a word Slick Rick was back on him throwing the same jabs over and over again. Rocky soon adapted and was able to block most of them and even come back with some punches of his own. To his frustration all of his punches where being avoided by Slick Rick who moved with surprising quickness. Finally a bell rang and both men walked over to their corners, Rocky felt exhausted already.

A couple minutes later the bell rang and Rocky came back out with a better understanding of how to work in the ring. He came out and began throwing as many punches as he could at Slick Rick and his time some of them hit their intended target. Finally, after one particular punch, Rocky stood back and watched as Slick Rick fell against the ropes. This had taken everything Rocky had but he was going to have to push himself to finish Rick off. He stood back and threw a left with all his strength. To his shock the punch did little. He threw another and the same happened. At that moment the adrenaline began to wear off and Rocky realized how tired he was. Slick Rock sneered, "Tired?" Rocky gave no reply and jumped back putting up his fists in a silent challenge for Rick to come and see how tired he was. 

Slick Rick gave a knowing smile and charged out throwing the hardest punches Rocky had seen in the match. Rocky tried to keep up in blocking but soon his arms gave way and after taking four direct shots to the head, fell to the canvas. Rocky's head was pounding as he heard the numbers "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9……10! You're outta here!"

Rocky heard the crowd break out in cheers and groaned, he reached up and despite his head still pounding pulled himself to his feet and stared at Rick who walked over to Rocky and gave him another cocky smile, "Stick to loan sharking Rocco…Boxing just isn't your thing."

"Yeah Rick…but you know…I can break someone's nose better then anyone."

"Doesn't matter…you lost the match so we'll never know."

"I wasn't really talking about the fight." Before Rick could say anything Rocky who had had his left glove taken off by a heavily drunken Pauly wound back and met Rick's jaw head on with his fist. Slick Rick fell back several feet and fell to ground and lay unmoving erupting the church into chaos.

****

Several minutes later…

"Damn Rocco you knocked Rick out!" Pauly grinned and adjusted his hat.

Rocky said nothing in reply. A moment later the same man who had called Rocky to his match stepped into the locker room. "Here's your money…" 

"Great…" Rocky extended his hand and into it a crinkled five dollar bill was placed. "Hey! I thought I was getting twenty five."

The man sighed shaking his bald head, "Did you use your own gloves?"

"No."

"That's ten bucks…are those your shorts?"

"Yeah."

"They are? Then you get another 2.50 the rest is for locker room," the man reached out and handed Rocky two ones and some change.

"Where's the rest?"

"Consider it payment for that act of poor sportsmanship after the match…you're lucky we decided not to ban you from fighting next week."

"Next week?"

"Yeah…we can set you up for another fight against Kid Kash next week. It'll pay thirty dollars if you bring your own gloves and can avoid cheap shots."

Rocky sighed, "Sure…I'll be here."

"Glad to hear it…I'll have Sid set it up and you be sure to show up same time next week gotcha?"

"Sure..."

The priest nodded and walked out. Rocky turned to Pauly, "Is that gym owned by that old boxer still around?"

"Yeah…" replied Paully who looked to be on the verge of keeling over.

"May as well stop by," sighed Rocky slipping on a thick black sweater and walking out of the locker room with a small duffel bag that was one of the only new things he owned. Rocky stepped out of the locker room and saw that the church was about three people away from being deserted. Rocky glanced to his left and saw Slick Rick. His nose was bent slightly to the left and he had a black eye. For the first time that night, Rocky smiled as he set out with Pauly into the cold night of Philadelphia.

End.

I actually have a couple more Rocky fan fic ideas and will use em if this does well enough. Thanks for reading and as always I hope to hear your thoughts.


End file.
